1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors of the plug and socket type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art reveals several approaches to electrical swivel connectors and, more particularly, to universally-jointed electrical connection devices. Some of the prior art relating to universally-jointed electrical connectors only provides for one electric path through the joint. Such is the case with Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,798; Cass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,965; and Blasdell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,520. It is an object of the present invention to provide a universally-jointed electrical connection device that will conduct electricity on up to three separate paths.
Some of the prior art of universally-jointed electrical connection devices, in order to make provision for more than one path of electricity specifies the use of more than one spherical plug and socket joint. This is the case with Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,864, and Soleau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,297. It is an object of the present invention to provide for up to three paths of electricity through one joint utilizing one spherical plug located in one spherical socket.
Some of the prior art of universally connected electrical connectors provides for a limitation of the rotation of the plug within the socket such that the permitted rotation is less than 360.degree.. Such is the case with Jines, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,940, and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,741. It is the intent of the present invention to provide for unlimited rotation of the plug within the socket, as well as for significant swivel.
The prior art directed to universally-jointed, fully rotating electrical connector devices that provides for conducting electricity on at least two paths through a single joint, has been found to provide for the use of a plurality of spherical plug elements and/or spherical socket elements within the one joint. This prior art is illustrated by Goldrick, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,014; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,957,714; Sheward, U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,617; Rouault, U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,933 and Christner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,546. In Goldrick, in particular in FIG. 5, it can be seen that the socket is comprised of two spherical shell elements that make contact with two spherical portions of the plug. Likewise, Jones' socket, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is comprised of two spherical shell elements that make contact with two spherical portions of Jones' plug. Also in Sheward, FIG. 2, it can be seen that Sheward's plug is comprised of an interior spherical portion and an exterior hemispherical portion. Sheward's socket offers two concentric spherical portions that relate to the spherical portions of the plug. In Rouault, the spherical plug clearly offers two concentric spherical portions that relate to spherical surfaces of the socket. In Christner, although the socket is comprised of one spherical portion, the plug offers an interior spherical element and an exterior spherical element. It is an object of the present invention to disclose a universally-jointed, fully rotatable electrical connecting device comprised of only one substantially spherical plug and one substantially spherical socket where different portions of those spherical surfaces are utilized to conduct electricity on up to three paths. Such a device achieves a simplicity of design and makes possible the further snap-apart, snap-together feature.
As a further feature, the present invention teaches a "snap-apart and snap-together" electrical connection device. None of the prior art reviewed teaches such a means of connection. In the prior art reviewed, the plug is either designed to be permanently situated within the socket or significant mechanical labor is involved in attaching the plug to the socket and detaching the same. The present invention teaches electrical connectors in which the plug can be easily connected to and disconnected from the socket, substantially independently of the plug's orientation, by a snap-together and snap-apart means, the connectors further providing the features that the plug can rotate fully and freely within the socket and swivel to a significant degree and the connection carries electricity on up to three paths.
The snap-together universally-jointed electrical connection device taught by the present invention is applicable to a wide array of devices, providing a variety of advantages for convenience and comfort. The snap-apart connection provides the advantage of quick and easy connect and disconnect, substantially independent of the orientation of the plug. The snap-apart, snap-together means for connection enjoys a positive mechanical advantage against accidental or partial dislocation. The universal joint in which the plug can rotate fully within the socket and swivel to a significant degree is especially useful in operation with electric service cords. Such a universal joint prevents the cord from becoming twisted and knotted and permits it to diverge at a sharp angle from the socket without undergoing a constant weakening bend.
A further advantage of the snap-apart universally-jointed electrical connector is that the adjustable plug could be directly associated with a light bulb. The direction of light could be adjusted by swiveling and rotating the plug while the snap in and out feature would facilitate the replacement of the bulb. Toys, games, or models could profit from this snap-apart universal connection. The invention makes possible the easy snap-apart and snap-together of a composite of units that can rotate and swivel with respect to each other while at the same time conducting electricity therethrough. The path of the connection of the units to form the composite could be illuminated. Alternately, motorized movement of the parts could be effected.